Reflexiones
by Psicomari
Summary: Era demasiado mágico para ser real. Él y ella juntos, después de la tormenta. Post-boda fallida.


**Disclamer:** Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por propia voluntad y sin fines de lucro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

 **Reflexiones**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aún no podía creer que estuviera allí.

Con ella.

Solos y juntos por fin.

Para Ranma Saotome, el niño que sobrevivió a su padre y el hombre que convive con la maldición de ser chica, yace sobre la hierba que alfombraba la orilla del lago en Nerima recostado lánguidamente al lado de su prometida y la cabeza apoyada sobre el latido apacible de la tierra…era surrealista.

Sin rastro de los entrometidos de siempre.

Su fantasía más idealizada pintada con acuarelas de colores tan intensos y brillantes que ni el poder de la magia más asombrosa hubiera podido hacer brotar de una paleta.

Satisfechos, con alguna risa despreocupada traída por el viento y el rumor de los árboles en el bosque. El zumbido de una abeja despistada y molesta revoloteando a su lado. Con la única preocupación de que aquel idílico verano se agotaría con el comienzo de la escuela y los ajetreos que eso implica, pero con la aliviada certeza de que nada más que eso los distanciaría ahora.

A pesar de que en el poso de sus conciencias estaba el recuerdo fresco (lancinante, como punzadas detrás de los ojos y un regusto amargo en el paladar) de las pérdidas que no se compensarían tan rápido después de los destrozos en la boda fallida; esfuerzo y sacrificio que iba a requerir la reconstrucción a partir de las ruinas de aquello que había aprendido a llamar hogar, se sentía afortunado por poder disfrutar de la tibieza del sol cálido de los primeros días de septiembre encendiéndole las mejillas, agradecidas tras una infancia de práctico sufrimiento.

Y en parte se reprochaba el orgullo que trataba de llenar el vacío dejado por la inocencia perdida o la madre que no pudo disfrutar y por todos los demás. Por la pequeña persona que se acurrucaba ahora contra su retina y dibujaba figuras sin sentido sobre el pasto con la yema de los dedos.

Le llenaba de una honda pena con trazas de impotencia y rubor que su boda no concretara, quienes lo habían dado todo para que eso se hiciera (su madre, su padre, los Tendo), no hubieran tenido la oportunidad de vislumbrar siquiera la gloria de unir a las familias.

Era como un agujero negro de insuficiencia que rivalizaba con la rebelde certeza de que lo merecían. El cosquilleo de los mechones pelirrojos sobre sus ojos azules le venía a recordar que el mejor modo en que podían honrarles era así. Viviendo en paz, en libertad con ella, como ellos querían. Velar porque siguiera siendo así para sus hijos, para que ellos no conocieran el alcance de sus desgracias y transmitieran esos sentimientos a los suyos… y pudieran desterrar el sufrimiento.

No para siempre, porque era utópico.

Hasta en aquel paraje bucólico, rodeados de verde prado salpicado de briznas resecas y las motas amarillas del hipérico.

La retos seguía existiendo en el mundo. No podían engañarse con eso. Como las espinas o las nubes negras que amenazan tormenta y podían llegar en cualquier momento y obligarles a encerrarse en casa. Nadie mejor que él para asumir ese deber y recordarlo siempre.

Perezosamente Ranma se removió y semiincorporó, utilizando sus codos de apoyo. Con el sol de frente, prendiendo fuego en su melena roja, pudo ver su sonrisa divertida o la sombra fugaz de inquietud que asomó a sus grandes ojos castaños.

—No deberías pensar tanto en lo que pasó —ladeó la cabeza, pensativa—. Te saldrán arrugas demasiado pronto en ese cara tan redonda que tienes…

El viento sopló con suavidad hasta que cada uno de los filamentos blancos de un diente de león fueron arrastrados por su dulce aliento y la brisa que le revolvía el flequillo, dejando entrever una mueca de enfado.

Sacudió los restos de la flor que le habían caído en la camisa roja.

Inesperadamente sus manos se rozaron. Un roce intenso, glorioso y exuberante que los hizo enrojecer.

Fue un bendito contacto que le llenó de ánimos. Probablemente había plantado una ancha y bobalicona sonrisa que duraría todo el día y parte del siguiente, hasta el siguiente tímido escarceo.

—¿C-crees que nuestros padres puedan montar otra bo-boda pronto? — preguntó cuando recordó que para hablar tenía que exhalar aire y hacer vibrar sus cuerdas vocales. Y pensar primero algo que decir, por supuesto. Aunque sospechaba que, de haber querido, ella habría podido siempre leerle su mente con solo ver sus mejillas rojas, o al menos su intención, su timidez danzando sobre sus facciones juveniles.

—E-eso creo… —titubeó con la mirada en el verde pasto.

—A-Akane… cualquiera que sea nuestro destino, lo escribiremos nosotros.

Lo dijo con una rotundidad pasmosa, en un tono suave pero firme que la estremeció. Rosando de nuevo su mano.

—So-solo quiero que el mundo lo vea… y… esos revoltosos lo sepan.

Apretó su mano con la suya sin mirarla y suspiró con una sonrisa orgullosa contra el viento.

No había pedido lo imposible.

Habían sido capaces de resucitar la esperanza alicaída con una caricia.

De llenar de luz su vida nada más estrecharle la mano como aquel día en que le dio la bienvenida a Nerima.

 **.**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

 **.**

 **Notas de autor:** tras un corto pero ¡espero que fructífero! suplicio neuronal por encontrar tiempo para publicar nuevo fic, lo conseguí.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
